Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of electrical fences. More particularly, the invention pertains to systems and methods of enhanced electrical fence diagnostics.
Description of Related Art
Electric fence energizers provide an electrical pulse down a fence wire that is intended to deter intruders. This pulse is designed to be non-lethal but of sufficient magnitude to be an effective deterrent. Unfortunately, current conventional energizers have several drawbacks. These drawbacks include that they provide no guidance to locate a fault in the fence on a very large premise, they provide very little feedback, if any, about the condition of a fence or energizer prior to a catastrophic failure, and they provide a limited range of power output levels.